scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic House (Magical Event)
The Singing Man in the Pink House is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a Puppet Man who wears a blue hat and a jacket and speaks in gibberish from position of where he speaks of changes every time this sketch was shown in each episode. He is known to be an antagonist and is also a protagonist due to his nonsense and very mischievous behaviour. It was seen in the third episode Mosquito and seen on the VHS tape "Messy Time with the Teletubbies" His voice is done by Robin Stevens who does Jim from Rosie and Jim, Grandpappa from Boohbah and Tom from Tots TV. Because the Family Guy voice random heard instead of his. Episodes that it appears in *Mushroom (Episode #104) (top left window) *Snoring (Episode #110) (bottom right window) *Ham (Episode #113) (bottom left window) *Airform (Episode #117) (top right window) *Mummy (Episode #216) (bottom left window) *Snot (Episode #226) (top right window) *Upstanding (Episode #506) (bottom right window) *Make Up (Episode #511) (top left window) *Opera (Episode #612) (bottom left window) *Strange Berries (Episode #623) (top right window) *Donut (Episode #701) (bottom right window) *Shade (Episode #708) (top left window) *Magnet (Episode #718) (bottom left window) *Tough Guy (Episode #816) (top right window) *Yellow's Secret (Episode #822) (bottom right window) *Larva Rangers (Pt.5) (Episode #915) (bottom left window) *Messy Time with the Teletubbies (Video) (bottom left window) *Naughty Noo-Noo! (Video) (top right window) Synopsis The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a little bit longer than usual. The Teletubbies arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland. The Sun starts to giggle happily from above, in direct eye contact. There are no sounds coming from the event as in other sketches. Instead, the Windmill is still heard spinning. Despite this, the Teletubbies look around and then just venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The happy and excited Teletubbies arrive in a hilly place and sit down on the first hill. A house magically appears in the distance above the horizon, on the last hill. There the camera cuts to a close-up. The house magically appears as a pink, brick, British-looking house (since Teletubbies is a British TV show) and a fast, jolly tune plays. Footsteps are heard and a shadow behind a window appears and turns on a light in a room while humbling to themselves. They then turn the light off and walk to the next room, doing the same thing. After walking, appearing behind a window, turning the light on, mumbling and then turning the light off and leaving the room, 3 times, the shadow walks to the last window, turns on the light and appears. The shadow then opens the curtains, revealed to be a puppet man wearing a blue and red bobble hat and a blue coat. The puppet man then opens the window and the camera zooms in. The puppet man sings in Gibberish in an operatic voice (in USA he sings in English most likely on the special video Messy Time with the Teletubbies, Quagmire says "My fellow Americans, I have not been entirely truthful with you. I did gigoogity that girl. I geschmoigiddied her geflavaty with my googus, and I am sorry. Hey, Peter. I was just been, uh..., checking out some of that internet porn.", Peter says "You okay?", Quagmire says again "Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm good... I'm just gonna... go on and check my mailbox over there...", Peter says again "You been liftin' weights?", Quagmire says for the last time "Uh, no...no, no... Alright!") and speaks joyfully, beautifully and scary to the Teletubbies. The Puppet Has A Different Voice For Each Window On The Top Left Window He Sings With A High Voice On The Top Right Window He Sings with A Low Voice On The Bottom Left Window He Sings With A Medium Voice On The Bottom Right Window He Sings With A Random Voice. After the harmony, the puppet man then walks off, closing the window and curtains and then turning the light off. The pink house then disappears, first the frame and a roof, then the windows, one-by-one, by the following order 1. Bottom right 2. Bottom left 3. Top right 4. Top Left and then the house has completely disappeared and the hill is visible again. The Magic Windmill stops spinning or the Sun Baby Giggles. Trivia *The Singing Puppet Man in the Pink House is the second scariest Magical Event (Especially The UK) and the second best known Magical Event behind The Lion and Bear. (Original Sketch) *If you look very closely at the beginning of the segment, you can see Po standing at the side before the Teletubbies arrive to watch the event. Also, there happens to be what appears to be a camera or a light at the left side. *In Ham, Airform, Mummy, Snot, and Opera the Teletubbies are silent when the house appears. *In Family Guy version of the Magic House, the puppet sings with the random voice heard instead of his. *In Ham, a fade effect is used after the Magical Event, in which the fade transitions to the Magic Windmill slowing down and freezing in place. *In Mummy, the Teletubbies' laughter from The Three Ships is used when they go straight on. *Although it's scary, it does not have an edited sketch because it's not as scary as the lion and the bear (original sketch). *If you look closely on the man's head, you can see that he has orange hair. Most people do not notice that. *It's very rare that the puppet sings in the top left window. *This sketch is used for some reason in some US episodes and is so common. This is because of both the original and the edited Lion and Bear segments. *The Windows fade away in the following order at the end of the sketch 1. Bottom right 2. Bottom left 3. Top right 4. Top left. *In the episodes where the puppet sings in the Top Left Window, the brown curtains are remained as the house vanishes, in other windows, the brown curtains fade to a blue background. Other pages The Family Guy Random Voices Goofs During the singing Puppet Man with Family Guy random character voices are heard instead of UK and foreign languages voice. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events